


There is a Victory in Defeat

by SKwriter



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Skating, M/M, Or More Like, Romeo and Juliet Fic Exchange 2019, Sexual Tension, Tybalt is a disaster, but oh well, god save my aroace soul, pair skating, the ice skating is more like ice dancing, ya'll writing any sort of sexual tension is so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKwriter/pseuds/SKwriter
Summary: Mercutio and Romeo both skated onto the center ice and Tybalt immediately felt his cheeks begin to burn. Romeo came out to the rink styled from head to toe in all black with red accents. The costume was fitted to his form with shredded pieces of fabric all pieced onto the clothing mimicking feathers. But Romeo was not the one who had his so pathetically flustered.It was Mercutio EscalasTybalt Capulet cared little about pair skating as a whole and he would much rather be practicing his lackluster program that he slapped together, but he can never say no to his cousin. So when his cousin asked him to tag along with her to the Pair Skating competition at Rome, how could he say no.
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Fortune Teller, Juliet Capulet & Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Romeo & Juliet / Romeo et Juliette Fanfic Exchange 2019





	There is a Victory in Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicapuleti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicapuleti/gifts).



> Wow, this turned out a lot better than I expected but here is my Ice skating fic for Vicapulti! There were a couple of mishaps along the way and I just named the fortune-telling girl from the Les Beaux, Les Laids after her actor's name (Sveta) because I just couldn't think of a name. Nevertheless, I hope y'all like it.

Pair skating was never something that particularly interests Tybalt. He never saw the appeal in skating with another person. It seemed so tedious to have to sync up so effortlessly with another person, match their level of skills at every given time, and he didn’t quite trust himself to be entrusted with the safety of a partner. Just watching those skaters lift and throw each other off the ice was enough to give him anxiety for a lifetime. He was just fine with sticking with his single skating programs thank you very much. He would occasionally watch their programs at the Grand Prix, but he rarely went to a pair skating competitions if ever. Juliet, on the other hand, adored them. 

And Tybalt could never say no to his cousin. 

So that was why he was in Rome with his cousin. She pulled on his sleeve and dragged him to one of the seats. Tybalt could recognize a couple of the skaters that were on the warming up on the ice. Benvolio Montague and Sveta were a fairly new pair that only just started working together a year ago. 

Benvolio used to be a single skater before he decided to dedicate all his time to pair skating. Tybalt didn't know if he could say that they were close, and they had their fair share of mishaps. (Although calling their heated fistfight on the ice as a mishap may be too kind.) In his defense, Tybalt used to be a dumbass and Benvolio was the embodiment of murphy's law. Sveta, well he had only heard rumors about the young woman. A fortune-teller of great renowned.

One long night after the Grand Prix Final Benvolio had caught up to Tybalt while walking to the hotel. He showed off a lucky charm that Sveta had given him after noticing that he was “drenched in bad luck.” Just completely drenched. No surprise there, Tybalt was just surprised that the dumbass hasn't completely died on the ice.

His cousin was completely enamored by another pair on the ice. Tybalt couldn’t help but feel a scowl forming on his face. Romeo Montague was possibly the last person that he wanted to see on the ice that day. There probably wasn’t a real reason for Tybalt to have such a distaste towards that younger man, but he was just too damn fickle. Romeo was a skater that constantly seemed to be in the limelight. Just a couple of years ago he was on the route to becoming one of the greatest rising senior skaters when he seemingly just dropped everything to pursue pair skating with his best friend Mercutio Escalas. Now Tybalt was hearing rumors of Romeo dropping that to do god knows what? 

It was just infuriating. 

But Tybalt wasn’t any better. Despite all the changes that the Montague had made in his career, he had put his all into every single art form he chose. Unlike Tybalt, who churned out lackluster programs after another, struggling to reignite the passion for skating he once held. He was jealous of that drive. 

Juliet gave Tybalt a little shake on the shoulder to catch his attention. “Look how graceful they look,” she said almost wistfully.

“Juliet they haven’t even started yet.”

“I know, but still!”

Tybalt could help but crack a small smile. Bless her heart. Juliet didn’t know two shits about ice-skating, but it was always so refreshing to have somebody who could enjoy the art without being focused on the technicalities of it all. Juliet has always loved watching skaters on the ice. She claimed she would be miserable learning it herself. 

_“Skaters, one minute of warm-up left.”_

Juliet’s grin only widened, her leg began to bounce up and down from the sheer anticipation. From her excitement alone, you would think that she was the one who was competing. 

They watched as the first pair stepped onto the ice.

_“Rosaline Caron and Gregory Baptiste from France skating to Requiem Dies Irae.”_

* * *

It was their last first performance together. The thought left a bittersweet taste on his lips. On one hand, Mercutio couldn’t help but marvel at what they had achieved in these short three years, on the other, he would miss these moments with Romeo. Romeo was near shaking with excitement. Why wouldn’t he be? It was the beginning of an end, and Romeo always loved those. Maybe that was why Mercutio loved working with him. Mercutio may be chaos incarnate, but Romeo Montague was the master of change. He experimented with different types of music and techniques as if he was never satisfied with whatever he had put out. 

Perhaps that was why he was always a changing tide. He was never satisfied with anything. Mercutio could always see the initial thrill in his eyes dull into monotony before the inevitable change. It frustrated everyone, except for himself. Many people would say that Mercutio was the hardest one to figure out of the three friends, but Mercutio would have to say it was Romeo who was truly the hardest to pin down. At least Mercutio had a passion underneath all that chaos. Who knew where Romeo’s passions lied? 

“Mercutio, look Ben and Sveta are about to start!” 

Mercutio turned to face the rink as the couple skated to the center of the ice. Benvolio had been pretty secretive about his programs for this season. No one had been able to get a peep out of the pair about them. So when the announcer called out an unfamiliar American song title Mercutio couldn’t help but raise a brow. 

Then the sounds of trumpets blared through the speakers. Mercutio nearly jumped out of his own skin. Benvolio had one hand on Sveta’s back and another on her hand as they both simply danced around the ice as the music swung into a slow beat. Swing was not a genre of music that Mercutio had ever expected to see Benvolio dip into, but that bastard was full of surprises, wasn’t he?

* * *

_"I don't know Mercutio, I really just want to surprise the audience, do something that they've never really seen me do you know? I mean this is a new chance to reinvent myself as a skater!"_

* * *

Reinvent himself.

When he competed by himself, Benvolio was known for his more melodic pieces. It was due to his reserved nature at the time. Even after he had broken out of that shell, the music had become his staple of some sort. Something that he was just so unwilling to change.

That's why it was strange seeing Benvolio just so full of energy on the ice. It was because he had never seen him truly skate with Sveta before today. Sveta let go of Benvolio dragging her hands down from her head to her neck. They both shared matching grins as the music transitioned into a funky melody, their movements mirror one another as their arms swung to the beat.

Benvolio let go of Sveta as she entered into a spin, before taking her hand once more. The music had only been blaring for a couple of seconds and Benvolio already had his arms on Sveta’s waist ready to throw her.

* * *

_"I may call him a dumbass, and Benvolio may be bad luck incarnate. (Like Jesus christ he fell down the top of the stairs five times this week.) But I trust him with my life."_

* * *

Benvolio picked Sveta off the ice and near flung her up into the air. Mercutio sucked in a sharp intake of air as he watched as she completed one, two, three spins before,

There was a stumble as she fell back onto the ice, her posture was perfect, but her hands fell limp onto the ice for a moment. Mercutio let out a wince for the pair, that was going to do a couple to their ego. Yet that did not seem to deter their enthusiasm on the ice. 

The next minute of their performance was just plain fun. With a series of twists and synchronized step sequences that looked as if it came straight out of those old Fred Astaire movies that Romeo had forced them to watch all those years ago. It seemed like they had come in handy since the pair looked like they were naturals at the art. Sveta was lifted off the air, one hand on her waist and the other holding up her leg, both her free hand and leg extended upwards to the sky before she snaked her way down from Benvolio.

Their program came to a close with a cheering crowd, and sweat glistening off their faces. Mercutio pressed two fingers into his mouth and let out a whistle. Romeo was waving like a madman to catch up to his cousin to tell him what an amazing job he just did, and then it would be their turn to perform. 

* * *

_“Romeo Montague and Mercutio Escalas from Italy skating to a rendition of A Night on Bald Mountain.”_

“Tybalt, hold me. Holy shit they are about to start!”

“Juliet, I love you. You are one of my better cousins, but calm the fuck down.” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down when you nearly had a heart attack upon seeing Yuzuru Hanyu last year.”  
Tybalt sputtered, his face near reddening. Meeting Yuzuru Hanyu last year was the highlight of his life, but god he was a rambling fool around the skating celebrity. “That’s not even fair. He’s retired! You can literally go and see Romeo if you come to any of the Grand Prix competitions that I compete in.”

“Oh please, Romeo never competes in the same competitions that you do!”

“Then take up my offer to go to the Grand Prix Finals!”

Juliet threw her hands up into the air indignantly. “I have midterms, Tybalt! Midterms!”

Behind them, a voice cried out, “Will you two shut up!” 

Tybalt snapped his mouth shut, but not before shooting a glare at the man sitting behind them. Okay, they were the ones definitely at fault, but that wasn't their problem. Juliet jabbed him on the side with her elbow and gestured over to the rink. 

Mercutio and Romeo both skated onto the center ice and Tybalt immediately felt his cheeks begin to burn. Romeo came out to the rink styled from head to toe in all black with red accents. The costume was fitted to his form with shredded pieces of fabric all pieced onto the clothing mimicking feathers. But Romeo was not the one who had his so pathetically flustered. 

_It was Mercutio Escalas_

Mercutio was just down-right sinful. If Romeo's costume was fitted to his form, Mercutio's clung on to his body leaving nothing to the imagination. The costume mirrored Romeo’s, being red with black accents. He wore a collared costume that had a neckline that plunged far too low to be even considered legal. Tybalt’s eyes trailed down his body and swallowed. It wasn’t even like this was something new to Tybalt. He had seen costumes that were a bit on the tasteful side. Hell, he had even worn something more scandalous only a couple of years back. Yet, there was something about the way that those pants showed off his ass that just. 

_Shit_

_He was so fucked._

The sounds of violins echoed through the rink. Romeo's ghosted over Mercutio's body, trailing down from the side of his chest to his waist, and Tybalt wanted the floor to swallow him up whole. Mercutio's cheeks and hips were curved in all the right places. It had to be a goddamn crime for someone to look that hot on the ice without it completely melting. With a flourish, the skaters were hand and hand pulling one another across the ice. 

The music never let up its unforgiving tempo. The pair were continuously movie to the furious allegro of the music. Romeo cupped Mercutio's waist into his hands and dipped him low onto the ice before yanking him back up. Romeo was a prolific skater, but it was shocking to see someone else keep up with him so effortlessly. Mercutio was just a whirlwind of speed, sliding and dancing around the ice in sync with his partner. 

There was something so seductive about the way that Mercutio moved as he dragged his hand around his own body as Romeo lifted him off the air, but Tybalt saw something more than that. There was a burning passion in his every single move, emotion seemed to drip off of him every second that he was in the ice. He had seen passion on the ice, every single competition that he had the pleasure to attend, but not like this. Never like this. It wasn’t just passion, it was downright devotion to the ice. It was a love for the art that Tybalt could never have.

And It was breathtaking.

Romeo threw Mercutio up off the ice, and Tybalt shuddered. He didn't think that he would ever get used to the sight of that. The absolute trust that Mercutio seemed to have on his partner was astounding. Romeo was watching him spin suspended in midair above him. The fabric chased after Mercutio's body before he suddenly dropped down into Romeo's arms once more. Hooking his legs around Romeo's arm before he threw him back on the ice like a ragdoll. Yet, despite the twists and turns of the unforgiving program, Mercutio prevailed.

 _Of course, he did._ Tybalt thought. _He was breathtaking._

* * *

"Ha! I told you that you would love it."

"Love is a very strong one cousin of mine,” Tybalt said curtly, “did I enjoy myself? Yes. Would I have rather spent my time somewhere else? Maybe.”

Juliet scoffed, her eyes twinkling with something too mischievous for Tybalt to ever feel safe around. “I don’t know, Tybalt.” Her lips twisted into a wry smile. “You were pretty taken by Romeo and Mercutio’s performance, or rather Mercutio’s **_ass-_ **sets.”

“Jules!” he sputtered. Tybalt immediately reddened, his mind quickly trying to purge the thought of the man from his mind and how he wouldn’t mind putting his mouth to- _No,_ now is not the time for that. He barely even knew the man, he couldn’t just let his mind wander like that. 

“You’re not denying it, you are totally smitten with him.”

“I am not _smitten_ with that man,” He hissed, trying to regain his composure. “How can I be smitten with a man that I’ve never even met?”

Juliet simply shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m just calling it as I see it and my dearest cousin, you are absolutely taken by that man. I mean he does look like your type.”

Tybalt buried his face into his hands. He was going to murder her. “And what might that be?”

“A pretty face with a nice ass.”

He opened his mouth to protest but quickly clamped it shut. He loved his cousin, he really did, but sometimes he wonders how anybody believes in an angelic facade when she was the devil. “You’re a little shit, Jules.”

“You still love me.”

“And that is nobody’s fault but mine.”

_“Wait, is that Tybalt Capulet?”_

Tybalt turned around at the sound of his name. Half expecting to see a fan of his skating. It wasn’t something that happened too often, but it happened enough to know what to do in that situation. But instead of seeing a stranger, he was met with the sight of Benvolio Montague and following close behind him was _Mercutio_.

Tybalt’s mouth went dry. If God could just strike him down where he stood, Tybalt would invite it. It was almost surreal to see the man off the ice. There was almost even a disconnect between the man that was on the ice mere moments ago and the man standing in front of him. His long hair was pulled into a low pony, embezzled with a flower Tybalt saw in one of the bouquets that Mercutio received. Gone was his costume on the ice, and it was replaced with a nice purple button-up and a pair of jeans. A very tight pair of jeans. Tybalt groaned. Would it kill the man to wear something breathable? It was suffocating him from sight alone. 

It wasn’t fair for a man to look so beautiful both on and off the ice. 

Benvolio waved over to Tybalt, grinning wildly. “I thought I saw you in the audience today you sly cat,” he said. “I’m offended that you didn’t stick around to say hi.”

Tybalt ducked his head low, offering a small wave in return. “I’m sorry, I just assumed that I wouldn’t be seeing your ugly, gravity-defying hair ever again.”

“Aw, I hate you too!” Benvolio slung his arm around his shoulder much to his dismay. “Who’s that over there?” 

He was looking up at his cousin with a raised brow. “Ah, that’s Juliet, my younger cousin.”

Benvolio extended a hand towards Juliet. “So you’re the famous Jules! It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Tybalt talked about me?” she asked, shooting him an amused look. “All good things I hope.” 

“All good things don’t worry!” 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you too. I’m surprised though, I don’t see your partner with you.”

“Sveta was feeling a bit tired after the competition,” Benvolio said. “She’s resting right now. She deserves it. She was stunning today, don’t you think?”

There was something so genuine about the way that he talked about his partner. His eyes lit up in a way that Tybalt had never seen it do before. His voice was almost wistful as he talked about her and cheeks were dusted ever so slightly with pink. She was good for him, and she clearly made him so very happy. It was cute, in a very Benvolio like manner.

“You both did amazing today.”

Tybalt stiffened as Mercutio’s voice cut through the noise. Mercutio placed a hand on Benvolio’s shoulder. “It was certainly worth the wait. Even though I don’t forgive you for keeping me in the dark about the entire thing you bastard.” 

“You would’ve completely ruined the surprise like you always do,” Benvolio retorted. 

“Perhaps.”

Mercutio’s eyes snapped to meet Tybalt’s. An intensity in his eyes that nearly made him shiver. Tybalt so badly wanted to shrink under his gaze, or at least turn away, but he refused to give in. “I don’t believe that I’ve ever had to pleasure to meet you. I’m Mercutio.”

“Tybalt Capulet, a pleasure.” He managed to get out. 

“Ah, the famed Prince of Cats.”

That sobered him up almost instantly. “Prince of Cats?” That was definitely a new one.

Mercutio raised his hands and shrugged. “It’s just a title of yours that I’ve heard tossed around a bit.”

Tybalt frowned. He was going to need to check that out very shortly. 

“Actually, now that we have you here. Would you two like to grab a bite to eat with us?” Mercutio asked. 

Tybalt exchanged a look with Juliet who was nodding almost aggressively. Tybalt let out a sigh. He couldn’t possibly say no.

“Sure, why not.” 

* * *

Every minute spent at the restaurant made him wonder how the fuck was he still very much attracted to Mercutio? The man was an absolute tease, and a horrible one too. He flirted and riled up the man at every given moment. They had spent almost the entire time there bickering over absolutely nothing. From their sense of fashion to their skating nothing was sacred. Juliet and Benvolio were finding the entire thing hilarious as they decided to sit this one out and watch their arguments only grew to become more ridiculous. And despite himself, Tybalt found himself having a little bit of fun being caught up in the ridiculousness that was Mercutio. 

“That wouldn’t even work,” Tybalt groaned as he desperately tried to cling on to the last remaining bit of his sanity. 

“Tybalt are you really telling me that you don’t want to see me burst out of a cake on the ice, I am offended.”

“That is exactly what I’m fucking saying!”

“I have never been so insulted in my life. Benvolio do you hear this shit?” 

Tybalt cast Benvolio a look of long-suffering. He didn’t know how he could put up with being friends with Mercutio.

“Don’t worry ‘Cutio, I would love to see you pop out of a cake.”

Ah, that was why. 

This was his worst nightmare. 

“Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you clearly can’t say no to your cousin,” Mercutio said. 

“Mercutio I am five seconds from stabbing you.”

Mercutio snorted, glancing at the butter knife in his hand. “With that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, speaking of your cousin, what in the world is taking her so long?” Benvolio abruptly cut in.

Juliet had gone to see if she could snag a charm that had caught her eye about ten minutes ago and it was getting pretty worrisome that she was taking this long. Tybalt was about to get up to look for her but Benvolio placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry too much, I’ll go look for her.” 

And with that Tybalt and Mercutio were left to their own devices. Tybalt squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Benvolio’s familiar presence was something that was much needed. He didn’t know how awkward with would get without a familiar friend in with the picture. A silence fell upon the pair and it felt near unbearable.

Mercutio cut through the silence with an unusually serious question. “I wonder, what exactly do you plan to do this season?”

Tybalt paused, feeling almost taken aback by his line of questioning. He honestly didn’t have anything extravagant planned for the oncoming season. It was just a simple program that he had thrown together. Of course, he had time to change that. His first competition was in a couple of months, but he didn’t have the care to put in too much effort this year. Or in any upcoming year for the matter. 

“Nothing really,” He confessed, there was no real reason to lie about it, “I think I’m planning on taking it easy this year. I don’t expect to win anything this season.”

“I see.” Mercutio’s expression shifted into something unreadable, but it may have been just a figment of his imagination, but for a second Tybalt thought that he detected a twang of disappointment. 

“Why do you ask?”

Mercutio hummed, his lips pursing ever so slightly. “I’m just surprised. With your skill and ability, I think that you would make it to the podium no matter what you put out.”

Tybalt almost scoffed, there wasn’t anyone who thought that but Mercutio it seemed. “I think that you are mistaking me with Romeo, or even yourself.”

“Let’s make a bet then.”

“A bet?”

Mercutio was absentmindedly twirling a fork. “Yeah, a bet. It’ll be fun, don’t you think?”

Tybalt wasn’t a betting man in any sense, he valued his self-preservation. However, there was just something so intriguing about that dangerous glint in his eyes that made him think that maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. “It depends on the stakes.”

A grin stretched across Mercutio’s face, wide enough to rival the Cheshire cat. “If you’re right you get to pick the theme, song, and choreography my entire program for next season while I look for a new skating partner.” 

His back felt like it was crawling, to choreograph a program for someone as versatile as Mercutio must’ve been any choreographer’s dream. It was too good to be a reward for not winning anything at the Grand Prix, but 

“What’s the catch?”

“Oh, I was hoping you would ask that.” Mercutio leaned in close to his ear. Tybalt could feel his breath tickling against his neck and prayed that the man wouldn’t notice how Tybalt was heating up fast, how his face was so red that it rivaled the color of the costume Mercutio wore, and how his heart was beating so fast that he was convinced that he was going to pass out. 

“If you make it on that pretty little podium, I get to take you out on a date.”

Mercutio leaned back into his chair, looking far too smug for his own good. His hair falling perfectly over his shoulder, and his lips pink and good enough to kiss. 

Tybalt buried his face into his hands. This man was going to absolutely murder him. Leave him dead on the street, but not before blowing him a kiss and making him a smitten fool. The punishment was far too good to be even considered a punishment, and Mercutio knew that. Mercutio had given him a reason to try. What a troublesome man. God, now he would have to redo his entire program, scrap it and make it good enough for a god or at least Mercutio. Tybalt could feel the corners of his lips twitching upwards. 

Sometimes the sweetest victory was defeat. 

“Deal.”


End file.
